duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk
|-|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk= |-|Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins= |-|Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga= Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk is Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler's Dragheart and is among the strongest in real life gameplay. Story Boaroaxe is Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler and The=Deadman's Dragheart. After The=Deadman was killed along with All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul, Boaroaxe lost its form and was split into 3 fragments. Card Explanation While not a story player, THIS IS WHY THE DEVELOPERS SHOULD THINK BEFORE THEY MAKE CARDS. The Dragheart weapon side costs 4, so it can be put into the battle zone by Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler as the two have perfect synergy, while one cost lower and Sasoris, Dragon Ruler can be used too. The=Deadman, in the other hand, is not recommended as it has poor synergy with the weapon and fortresses sides. And when the player puts the dragheart into the battle zone or when the equipped creature attacks, its owner may put a nature creature that costs 5 or less from the mana zone into his battle zone. Sounds limited, but when accompanied with Imen=Bugo, it can send out anything that costs 5 or less. This allows the player to send out Kiryu Jives, Gaia's Roar or , then send out numerous Prin, Reversal Princess and go for a one shot. However, the best thing is its Dragsolution requirement; At the end of the turn, if the player has a total cost of 20 or more among his creatures, it dragsolutions, which means that if the opponent does not, or cannot stop it with a shield trigger, it is guaranteed to dragsolution and can often declare games all by itself. Imen=Bugo itself counts as well, so if the player has an Ochappi, an Imen=Bugo, a Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious and a Geo Baribari Miranda in the battle zone, it dragsolutions instantly which can be easily done even if the player has no creatures. An even cleaner method is send out Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental with Imen=Bugo, then discard the returned shield and use The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind's Super Strike Back to dragsolution it (7+5+8=20). Its Fortress side, Boaropagos, is possibly the main body of the card; When it is in the battle zone and the player summons a creature from his hand, he may put a nature creature that costs 5 or less from his mana zone into his battle zone. This is INSANE as there are no limits on whatever amounts of creatures it can send out and if there are two in the battle zone, EACH CREATURE SPAWNS TWO EXTRA CREATURES! when accompanied with Jasmine, Mist Faerie, Raija, Aqua Ninja, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe and/or Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia (With the last banished for this reason), can flood the battle zone with almost all of the creatures in the player's deck and Ragmal, Spirit Knight and Silver Scoop can easily remove all opposing creatures, while Shuff, Eureka and Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord (Which cannot be spammed on its own but can be summoned easily after the spamming) will basically prevent any form of fighting back. Gyogyou, Revolutionkind also serves good defense beforehand and if the player has a Ragmal or Silver Scoop in the mana zone, can prevent the opponent from sending out any creature. As for the dragsolution effect, it occurs at the start of a turn and happens when the player has creatures in the battle zone with a total cost of 30 or more, so it is a bit slow and the dragsolutioned creature is seldomly seen, although when configured correctly, can declare duels in an instant. And finally to the creature form, Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga. While it has a funny name, it is no slouch provided if the player wins the game afterhand. When the player summons a creature from his hand or whenever it attacks, the player can put any nature creature into the battle zone, and when accompanied with Imen=Bugo, one can send out literally any creature in the game, including fatties such as Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon or Codeking Mozart, as well as heavyweight evolution creatures such as Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Skull Moon, the Enlightened. When there are 2 of these at a time, they can overkill the opponent easily with amazing amounts of creatures. However, it has no removal resistance, so it is vulnerable to removal and one Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor can send it right back into the hyperspatial zone. As a result, usually only the Boaropagos fortress side is needed to win. In Super Black Box Pack, this dragheart is released as a 3 part card whose card segments are packaged seperately, and the Boaroaxe side is a foil out of the 55 side b foils, making it extremely difficult to obtain. The rest of the parts are no slouch either since they have a packaging rate that is same as a rare and even if the player gets the Boaroaxe part, the Boaropagos parts may still be absent from the box. Therefore, collecting the whole set is extremely difficult and may take more than 2 boxes. Also, the individual parts cannot be used alone and if the player wants to use this version, he must have all 3 parts or he cannot pack them into his deck. Due to its extreme spamming capabilities, it is often considered a terrible design miss and oversight of the developer's part by fans of the game. And as a result, it has been reduced to 1 copy by the latest Hall of Fame in September of 15, and thus it phased out the major stage of the metagame (But still exists). Anime This is 's trump card and he used it to defeat Lulu but he is later defeated by Katta. He later uses it as a telescope before the tournament finals. Category:Antagonists Category:Jurassic Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Dragheart Category:Weapon Category:Fortress Category:Dragheart Creature